A Westen Glenanne Special
by Fredgar
Summary: Anyone who knew Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne probably thought that their child would be the terror of Miami. And they were right, for all the wrong reasons.


_Authors Note: I recently watched the final episode of Burn Notice, and loved the family dynamic that was set up at the end. But I was very not ok with Maddie dying. This is a short fic about Michael and Fiona's son. Everything is how it should be, but because I didn't like the fact that Maddie died, in this fic she didn't. I sadly do not own anything relating to burn notice. Except Michael and Fiona's child, him I created. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcomed but be nice. I have a fragile ego, and it's already small enough. Thank you. _

Anyone who knew Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne probably thought that their child would be the terror of Miami. And they were right, for all the wrong reasons.

Nathaniel Jesse Samuel Westen had his mothers sharp features and green eyes with his fathers black hair and pale completion. He looked like he could make it in the spy world. However, he was never really good at being a spy. Truth be told, he tripped over thin air. On a daily basis.  
He had trouble holding things. Like knives. He once dropped a knife on his foot when all he was doing was holding it. Not flexing his fingers. Not switching it from hand to hand. Just holding it. He had to get twelve stitches. Which would make him a bad person to hold a detonator.  
He walked into things. Like doors. He once went on an outing with his father to his grandmothers house. He forgot to duck when he got in the car. Maddie thought that Michael was turning into his father, until Charlie told her what happened. Missing things like doors was not a good thing if you wanted a tactical officer.  
He had medical problems that weren't the best qualifications for a spy. He had ADD, asthma, and hypoglycemia. Which meant he couldn't sit still or focus for more then two minutes. He couldn't run long distances, especial with Miami's humid weather. And he could pass out at any given time if he didn't eat enough. Which meant he couldn't do stake outs, chases, or be back up.  
Nate was a good kid. He went to school. Got very good grades (everyone thought he was going to be Valedictorian). Never got into fights. And never stole anything. Ever. He just wasn't the terror of Miami that would be a Westen/Glenanne child. But he did regular terrorize his family.  
Every since Nate was born he was always a sickly child. If he didn't have the flu, he had something else. He had these medical conditions that most of his family never had to deal with. His mother was a typical helicopter mom, with a shotgun. His dad, and uncles watched and evaluated him from a distance to make sure he was alright. His grandmother constantly fussed over him. Fiona and Michael always worried someone would kid-nape him and he would get hurt because he was, for lack of a better term, clumsy. When Nate started school they put a tracker on his bag. But the real danger came when he started to learn how to drive.  
Nate, for all his shortcomings as a spy, was an excellent get away driver. He couldn't see for crap without his glasses or contact lenses, but when he got behind the wheel it didn't matter. He had inherited his mothers lead foot and his fathers precision driving. But all that only helped if the team needed him for a job, which they never would anyway. It was just too dangerous for a kid, especial Nate.  
Nate was also very artistic. It didn't help much in the field, but at home, when him and his mom were making bombs, a steady hand was always appreciated. Not only could Nate draw, but he was very good with graphic arts as well. He made all the posters for school functions and even some for low-budget movies. So now Sam didn't have to call up one of his old SEAL friends and get forged documents. They had Nate, who could make real documents look fake, he was so good. Not only did he have a steady hand and a good eye for detail, close up of course, but he had a finely tuned ear. He could tell you exactly where a gun was fired, and what kind of gun it was, just from a recording. Which made it that much easier to pinpoint sniper hideouts. His skill for acting would never be put to use because his family would never let him out into the field. But if they would, he could turn a bad guy so fast he would become the new Michael Westen. He always said that acting was reacting. If a job was going to go south he could react to whatever someone was saying and find out exactly what to say, how to say it, and when to say it, before it was too late. He was also a high school student, and he had figured out that to be popular, you had to investigate, imitate, and repeat. Which would come in handy if someone went in blind.  
For all the things that would break Nate as a spy, he had just as many counter skills that could make him. If only he could master his weak skills and combined them with the good skills, then he would be the next Michael Westen. Nate Westen is a terror to Miami, just for all the wrong reasons. After all he is a Westen/Glenanne special.


End file.
